Break My Heart
by samlover14
Summary: It's been five years since Warbler graduation, and Hunter Clarington has completely dropped off the map. He was supposed to go to West Point like his father, but even Nick and Jeff can't find him to invite him to the reunion... Huntbastian, Klaine, Niff (implied past Seblaine)... You know the drill. (Technically an alternate ending to my fic My Dark Side).


**A/N: Hello lucky readers. This is _Break My Heart_, the optional alternate ending to my fic My Dark Side, and is also a fantastic read as a standalone fic. (But then get your butt in gear and go read My Dark Side because it's really good and awesome and has 28 chapters and could end like this if you wanted it to.)  
**

**Just a little tidbit or two for you to understand this: Francois is Sebastian's stepdad, Sophie is Sebastian's stepsister, in the original story, Hunter was really uptight and religious, and was even arranged to be married to a girl named Courtney. She's lovely, btdubs. This fic is obviously in no way connected with the film Spectacular! which is freaking spectacular if you ignore most of the plot and just stare at nolan the whole time.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Break My Heart**

It had been five years. Five years since graduation. Nick and Jeff had sent out the invitations, even convinced Dalton Academy to rent them the library so they could have a familiar setting. They'd invited all the Warblers, even including Wes, and heaven forbid, everyone's wives just in case they felt left out or something.

"Blainers!" Jeff announced loudly. "How very corking to see you!"

"Oh hush, you saw me last week," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. Somehow he'd never managed to kick his habit of keeping in touch with everyone. Well, Niff at least.

"Nicky, Blainers is being standoffish," Jeff complained. Nick was across the room, greeting the Warblers, and just rolled his eyes at his husband.

"No, I just don't know how I feel about being here," Blaine said, fidgeting slightly with the pen he was holding.

"Why? These are the Warblers! This is your house!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I just haven't seen him in a while," Blaine said softly. Kurt walked up and snaked a hand around Blaine's back. "Hey babe. How is she?"

"Sleeping soundly under the very capable supervision of Carole Hudson-Hummel," Kurt said, pecking Blaine on the cheek.

"You didn't bring Ariana?" Jeff asked indignantly. "I promised her a song!"

"You can see her tomorrow," Blaine laughed.

…

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"Stalling," Hunter replied. He was standing in the center of the hallway, just around the corner from the library, but no one was around. "I haven't seen these guys in five years."

"So?"

"So, they expect me to be this military guy, happily married to some chick named Courtney who I've never even met."

"You think they don't know you're with me?" Sebastian asked.

"I know they don't," Hunter said. "Unless you put it on your invite, you little shit."

"Nah, I know you want your fun," Sebastian said with a quiet laugh. "Still, they have to assume, everyone knows about Blaine, married to Hummel, beautiful two year old daughter. She's so precious."

"Do you want kids?" Hunter asked.

"Sure, someday, but not right now," Sebastian said. "Sophie is more than enough for the two of us."

"Teenage girls," Hunter said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, she's cute," Sebastian said.

"Of course she is," Hunter said. "Just like you." Hunter pressed a kiss to Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian turned a little pinker. He was embarrassed that Hunter could possibly have this effect on him. He was Sebastian Smythe, the ultimate sex god in a blazer, but ever since he'd found Hunter again two years ago, in Paris of all places, he'd been a very changed man. Here, now, dressed to kill in the sharpest Armani, black tie, the whole kit and caboodle, and he was actually nervous to show off his partner to their old friends.

After graduation, Hunter had completely disappeared from radar. Everyone assumed he was at West Point, becoming an upstanding military man, joining the service with Presidential honors or whatever bull he was spewing these days.

Except he never went to West Point.

He'd taken his many conversations with the Warblers (particularly Sebastian and Blaine) to heart and just left. Courtney was nice and everything, and most of all super supportive of Hunter's decision not to go along with his parents anymore. Hunter Clarington was gone. Hunter left 'Clarington' and everything it stood for in Colorado with his parents. He didn't want that name. Hunter had turned his back on his father, his whole family, an entire boatload of money, and most importantly, anyone else's opinion on who he should be. He'd ended up in Los Angeles somehow, totally broke, but loving every minute of it. It was such a blur, he couldn't even remember but somehow he'd gotten hired as an extra, then a glorified extra, then a backup dancer, and then he was touring with a dance group all over the country, then the world.

Touring in Paris, he'd run into Sebastian, who'd smirked his way backstage and into Hunter's dressing room, waiting for him there. They'd gone to coffee and had been dating ever since. Long distance was hard once Hunter was back in LA. Sebastian had to stay in Paris, he was taking care of Sophie for his mother who had recently fallen ill, nothing serious, but rendering her unable to properly care for her step-daughter. Francois was a diplomat and was unsurprisingly away 48 weeks of the year.

Sebastian, never one to give up his family name or money, had finished NYU in three years, not wanting to spend any more time than absolutely necessary in the city that had broken his heart. He thought he would just be spending the summer after college in France, looking after Sophie, but his mother had asked him to stay, and he couldn't refuse. He considered attending law school in Paris, but law school was a lot of work, and he wasn't ready to settle down yet. Plus, he spent almost all of his time living eight or nine hours behind Paris time, skyping with his boyfriend in California.

Nick and Jeff had been unable to get an invitation to Hunter. They had no idea where he was or what he was doing, and that was a first, especially for them. That being said, they didn't know he would be at the reunion. They assumed Sebastian's "plus one" was some very attractive Frenchman. Hunter had changed too, he'd grown out his hair a bit, modeling an almost Jeff-like haircut, but instead of Jeff's bleach-blond, it was a handsome dark brown.

Nick, greeting Sebastian at the door with a big hug, almost didn't recognize Hunter, but there was no mistaking those bright white teeth or that voice.

"Hunter?" Nick exclaimed. "What a surprise, we weren't expecting you!" The entire room clamored, Hunter was here? No one had heard from their fearless leader for years, not even Blaine.

"Yeah, it's me," Hunter said, flipping his shaggy hair out of his face. "Surprise. Hope you don't mind me crashing."

"Not at all!" Nick exclaimed. "Jeff, get over here!" Jeff was at his side in an instant. "Introduce Hunter to Wes, will you?" Jeff took Hunter away across the room to where Wes and his fiancée were chatting with David and his wife. "So," Nick said to Sebastian.

"So," Sebastian shrugged, putting his hands in his pants pockets and shrugging, trying to avoid the obvious question.

"Where did you dig him up?" Nick asked.

"Paris," Sebastian replied truthfully.

"That's some haircut," Nick continued.

"Yeah," Sebastian agreed. "It looks good." There was a long pause.

"He never went to West Point, did he?" Nick asked.

"Doubt it," Sebastian replied.

"Is he with you?"

"I brought him here, if that's what you mean," Sebastian said.

"What's he been doing?"

"That's his business."

"Sebastian, don't do that," Nick frowned. Blaine and Kurt ambled into view behind Nick, intent on joining the conversation. Sebastian sighed inwardly, but put on a very brave face.

"Sebastian!" Blaine exclaimed, although his voice lacked the excitement that had once bedazzled it whenever Sebastian walked into a room.

"Hello Blaine," Sebastian said, "and Kurt, you're wearing boy clothes again." Kurt didn't have a response, but Blaine filled the gap like the 5-year-old he still was.

"I haven't seen you in forever," Blaine gushed. "What have you been up to? How's Paris and your mom and Sophie?"

"Maman is lovely, she sends her regards, of course. Sophie is almost thirteen now, so she's a teenage girl," Sebastian recounted. "Paris is wonderful, it gave me the best gift of all." He winked and gave a not-so-subtle nod in Hunter's direction. Blaine followed Sebastian's nod to Hunter, but couldn't think of anything to say to that. "How are you? And Kurt? And… Ariana, is it?"

"We're great, everyone's great, Ari is getting way too cute," Blaine exclaimed. "It's so surreal, being a grownup."

"I'm sure it is," Sebastian said. "That's why I'm in no hurry to become one." He slipped a cassette tape out of his suit jacket and put it in the old tape player that sat in the room. "Hunt!" Hunter spun around to look at Sebastian.

"Yeah?" Hunter called over to him.

"I think this calls for a song," Sebastian said.

"Oh yeah?" Hunter asked, voice returning to a normal volume as he moved closer to Sebastian.

"Yeah," Sebastian said. They were now right next to each other, and everyone in the room was beginning to put two and two together, because they hadn't before for some reason. "I think we should give a vague reenactment of how we met up again."

"Oh, _n'est-ce pas_?" Hunter asked as Sebastian took his hand and twirled him around, as if there was music to dance to.

"Oh, _oui_," Sebastian replied. "Beats, if you would do the honor?" Beats pushed the play button on the tape player and Hunter pushed Sebastian into one of the couches. The track was some kind of rock.

_So you're the __**girl**__, I heard the rumor  
You got the __**boys**__ wrapped around your finger  
Such a __**sweet**__ heartbreaker  
If you're the __**game**__, I want to be a player  
Oh, you can do whatever you want  
It's alright with me_

_Why don't you break my __**heart**__?  
Make it hurt so __**bad**__  
Come on and give it your best  
Nothing less  
I insist  
I want it just like that  
Why don't you break my __**heart**__?  
It sounds good to __**me**__  
Do it over again, again, again,  
You're just what I need_

_Why don't you break my heart?_

Hunter had lost all shame he'd ever had around the same time he'd lost his last name and was jumping on furniture in a way that made Blaine jealous, singing to Sebastian as if the song was written for the two of them.

_Why don't you break my  
Why don't you break my  
Why don't you break my heart?_

Hunter did a backflip off an endtable as the song ended. He stood up, flipping his hair back out of his face and was immediately encountered by Sebastian's embrace. The room erupted into applause.

"Why couldn't you do that five years ago?" Trent asked. "No competition!" Hunter laughed.

"Sometimes losing yourself can be alright," Hunter said. "I found something better in the process." He grinned at Sebastian. Sebastian pressed a kiss to his lips, taking him completely by surprise.

"Alright, get a room, you're worse than us," Jeff said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll take you up on that, Sterling," Sebastian said. "I still have the trophy for loudest-"

"You're welcome," Blaine replied, cutting him off.

* * *

**A/N: _Backflips_, Sebastian, _backflips._ The guy does backflips. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Also, I thought it was worth mentioning that this fic is dedicated to AceInWonderland who is super duper awesome and inspired me to write this extra ending.**

**Samantha.  
**


End file.
